Match Made
by mayajane
Summary: Hermione is looking for someone. So is Lucius and with the help of Maria they'll find each other.


Match Made

"Are you sure?" Lucius Malfoy stood next to a woman in red who would show him the way. He was here to find something. Something was missing in his life and this woman, Maria, was said to be the best at what she does. He knew what was missing. _Someone_ was missing. Narcissa gone, Draco, away in Paris. They hadn't spoken in months. He was alone. Sure he could pay any girl to suit his needs but he wanted more than that. He wanted a companion. Someone who understood him. With this womans help he should be able to find it.

"Yes, I'm sure." He said and shook her hand, sealing the deal.

* * *

I walked down the many stairs feeling…anxious. Maria said she had found someone who matched my magical signature and said there was a bad history between me and whomever she had found. I told her that was fine. If this person was willing to look past things so was I. It was so strange, finding Maria. Harry and Ron were so wrapped up in their jobs we hardly saw each other. Ginny was a good friend yes, but…I was missing something else. Ron and I dated and quickly discovered we were not well matched. So we went our separate ways and I heard he was dating someone knew. I was only jealous that he had someone. But hopefully I was about to find someone too.

I came to the correct door and walked in. The first thing I saw was a tall man's back. He had on a long set of robes, tastefully tailor to his body. He was fit judging his arse and he had the longest blond hair. My stomach rolled. Only one person had that hair. I schooled my face before he turned around. But he didn't have time to do so and I saw his…not disgust, but mistrust in his eyes. His face was remarkably handsome, just as I remembered.

"Hello." I said stiffly. Maria pushed Lucius towards me and I carefully stepped forward and held out my hand. How could we be similar in anyway. I expected him to turn away and forget it all but he took my hand. His hand was warm and rough and I wondered what he thought of me. He didn't even know me. He know of me.

"Hello." But gods, that voice was something else. Did he know what power he wielded with a voice like that?

"Okay. I want the two of you to sit next to each other and talk. I will be back in an hour. Just remember you both are here for the same reason."

Maria darted out the door and we were left alone. I moved past him and saw down on the couch. After a moment he joined me and his whole body seemed to slump.

"I'll understand completely if you just want to walk away." He said and I looked over at him sharply.

"I don't give up that easily. But if you don't wish to be here-

"I'm here aren't I?" He muttered and I smiled despite it all. He was here. And the more I looked the more I liked. Maria certainly got that part right. Did I match what he found attractive?

"So were well matched. Tell me about yourself or I can go first."

He touched his brow, "I guess the most important thing to know is I like power. I'm drawn to it. Not just magic, no, but presence. You…have that." He wasn't very eloquent but I got what he was saying.

"Then we're alike in that. I think you know very well that you have a very powerful presence. Its…alluring." It was probably a bit forward but I'd been alone for a while now and I was willing to take a little risk. His eyes popped a little and I smiled at him, showing teeth. He turned towards me and were pretty close. I want to reach out and just touch his hair, betting on anything it was as soft as mine. God if this goes well I may be able to convince him to let me braid it. The very thought makes me laugh a little and he raised an eyebrow in question.

"If this goes well, if I impress you, you must," I paused for good measure, "let me braid your hair." It so obviously not what he thought I would say but he doesn't seemed mad. He chuckled and the sound is like velvet.

"You'd have to be _very_ impressive. Hermione."

I grinned at him and after a second he grinned back. Maye this would go better than I thought.

"Well, Lucius, I'm going to be blunt. I like you…fairly well. What do you have to say on the matter?"

His eyes looked me up and down, so obviously checking me out. "I would have to say the same. Lets go get some dinner."

He stood up and held out his hand for me to take. I took his without hesitation and he pulled me with too much force. I tumbled into him and my breath caught. He' so….solid. He leaned down and I tilted my head back. His lips come closer but go to my ear not my mouth.

"We have all the time in the world, don't we?"

"Yes." I breathed. He let go and kept our hands together as we walked out. We passed Maria on our way out and she winked at us. I grinned back and waved. Lucius had his chest puffed out like he enjoyed me showing him off. Good. Confidence was tempting and he definitely had confidence. Our hands were entwined until we came to the restaurant. It was pretty fancy and I regretted not wearing something a little nicer. I was in a red dress, simple. My hair was loose and my makeup light. Not too bad I would say.

"What do you do for a living?" He asked and I ponder a way to explain it.

"Not exactly an Auror but similar. I work in the ministry three days a week doing…things. I'm not supposed to say what. Dealing with low lives mostly. And you?"

"I run a series of banks in other countries and of course manage land throughout England. I have old money handed down over the generations."

"Ah, so were both filthy rich. At least you know I'm not after your money." I snorted into my water and he chuckled again. He reached out over the table for my hand and I gave it to him. I liked his touch and what I really like was his voice. His manners were impeccable and I liked that too. We ate and talked more about his work and I noticed how he avoided his son or his ex wifes name. Perhaps there was something there.

Dinner is over in two hours, we lingered in the restaurant. We walked outside hand and hand and I realized I didn't want him to go. We got on great. There was chemistry, lots of it. Well on my part. I could wait to plant one on him and see what that mouth could do. I had an inkling that he was phenomenal kisser. Hopefully. Ron was abhorrent.

"When can I see you again?" He asked once were a few feet from the restaurant. I leaned into his for his warmth.

"I'm free Saturday."

"Perfect. I'll pick you up at six." He said and slid his hand around my waist. His touch is warmer than I expect and I sighed into it. He took his other hand tilted my chin up but he hesitated.

"If I'm being too forward-

I pushed my lips against his and though I expected the spark in my gut its stronger than I thought. He moaned in surprise and then he's kissing me better than I've been kissed in a long time. His hand is around my waist crushing me into his and the other is in my hair and by the time he pulled away I'm breathless.

"I knew it." I said, our breath mingling.

"Knew what?"

"You're a fantastic kisser." I told him and he chuckled deep and low. I could listen to him all day. He caught my lips again and I think we stood there for ten minutes, just kissing. Eventually I pulled away promsing to be ready for our…date Saturday. I let him apparate first before going home. Crookshanks is lying in the window and jumped down to see if I've fed him yet. I poured the food into his bowl and flop down onto my sofa. A smile spread across my face. That went well. I couldn't deny my reservations about him in the first second. But I remembered Maria's words from last week.

'I am the best at what I do. You'll fall in love, guaranteed."

While love is far off lust is right in the garden. If I didn't have some respect for myself we'd be naked at his place. But instead I pulled my dress off and climb into bed to sleep.

Saturday was amazing. Who knew Lucius Malfoy could sing? Really sing. After lunch we went back to the Manor and thoughi worried it would bring back memories we never went to that part of the house. I think he was careful to avoid it. We were sitting in front of the fireplace in a large room and I had asked him about a hidden talent. He preceeded to sing, a song I didn't know but that didn't matter. He sounded fantastic. I think he might have been offended by how surprised I was but I took care of that with kisses. God all we did was kiss. But I didn't think either of us we're really ready for more. I went home, sexually frustrated but happy.

* * *

Two weeks later.

"Just once. Please." I said cackling. He lay on the sofa in my apartment and I'm at the end with his head in my lap.

"Fine. But it comes out right away." He grumbled. I clapped with glee and set to work on his long, thick hair. It so soft in my hands and I guess I always associated soft hair with women. I start to weave the hair into one large braid too scared to risk two. He would kill me if he had pig tails. When I finished I pulled it down to his side and he sat up, taking the braid in hand. He looks so dejected I help him take it out.

"Thank you." I said kissing his cheek. "My turn." I turned my back towards him and he laughed, lightly. I moan as his hands stroke my hair. I love people playing with my hair, its so soothing. He does three braids for some reason and I shook my head really fast to whack him in the face. He growled and lightly shoved me off the couch. I landed on my ass but laughing.

Ginny busted in laughing with Harry in tow. Were they supposed to come over today? I didn't think so.

They both froze seeing Lucius there and I realized I never really told them about him. We don't see each other much anymore. I hastily took out the braids and pulled them into my bedroom winking at Lucius as I went.

"So…what the fuck is going on?" Harry said but his voice is soft.

"Well I went to see Maria. The match maker and she paired us. Before you bring up the past its exactly that. The past. So what brings you guys here?"

"He almost killed me Hermione." Ginny said her voice all hurt.

"Past. You're not the one dating him Ginny. Its okay, alright? Just…let it go. Or don't worry about me."

Ginny ran from the room and Harry gave me one last sad look before following after her. I felt bad but…they didn't know him like I knew him. I rejoined Lucius and flopped down beside him.

"They don't like you." I said and frowned.

"Did you expect them too?"

"Well no. Oh don't look at me like that." I snapped and then wrapped my arms around him. Though what I said to Ginny was mean there wasn't anything I _could_ have said to make it better. He wound his arms around me and I rested my head on his massive shoulder. We still haven't gone any further than kissing and I think he's waiting for me. Maybe he's just waiting for the right time.

"Hermione." He sighed and stroked my hair. I wiped a stray tear and he made a strangled noise.

"Are you…crying?" He winced and I realized he was suddenly uncomfortable. I nodded sniffling. He looked anywhere but at me and I shoved his shoulder. Had he never seen someone cry? The idea seemed ridiculous.

"Just a little, Lucius. Don't freak out." I whined and he sneered at me and puffed out his chest.

"I don't 'freak out' as you put it. I just don't like seeing you like this. Can you blame me?"

I beamed at him and threw myself on him kissing every inch of his face and after a second he returned the favor.

* * *

 _One month later_

"Oh Lucius, I bought your favorite. Steak!" I walked into the Manor's kitchen and saw him hunched over papers at the counter. His brow was wrinkled and he was chewing his bottom lip. He always did this when he concentrated. I personally found it adorable but I knew if I told him he would never do it again. I set down the bags and kissed the back of his neck, leaning on him. He sighed shoving the papers away and turned his attention on me.

"You look beautiful." He murmured and I looked down at myself. I had on a white dress and my hair was braided to the side. I'd yet to convince him to let me do his again. I guess he must have felt silly. But I let him do mine all the time.

"Thank you, you look dashing as always." I kissed his lips. I had something special planned tonight. I trusted him now. And I was really sick of no sex. So tonight it was. I was sure he'd be spectacular. The thought make my insides quiver. I stroked his face and his eyes closed. My hands roamed over every inch of his face learning every curve though I already knew them. His grey eyes I once thought cold met mine and I smiled. His eyes weren't cold at all. They were sad most of the time. But most of the time I was with him they were bright and attentive. Sometimes fond. I wasn't exactly sure what he felt for me but all I knew was that I felt safe and wanted. Not to mention when I got him checking out my back side. At least I knew he wanted me.

We ate dinner and retired to the living area. We were alone. Draco never came around and neither did anyone else. I snuggled into him and kissed his neck. To my surprise he shivered. Usually he was careful to not show too much of that kind of thing. So I did it again and again and again. He growled flipping me over so he was looming over me. His face was strained.

"What are you doing?"

"I think you know." I whispered arching up into his body. His breath caught as our bodies met and then we were kissing to fiercely my lip busted and I bit down on his. I wanted this so bad. He was incredible. His energy was palpable. I started to unbutton his shirt and his hand slid under my dress. His touch was fire.

Clothes feel to the floor and out bodies joined, just as strong, just as pure as I knew it would be. He was gentle at first but when I said I would have none of that he picked up the pace and literally rocked my world. I saw stars and a burst of white before coming down and letting out a breathless laugh.

'"Are you good at anything you do?" He rolled beside me and our hands we're joined. He chuckled and said yes he was. Ass. I rolled so I was half on top of him and stroked his hair until we fell asleep.

* * *

 _Two weeks later_

Lucius's 50th birthday was today and I got him beautiful cufflinks and a rather fetching shirt that I couldn't wait to pull of him. We'd had sex in the last two week more than I'd ever had in my life. He was so good. I couldn't get enough. I knew now I was quickly falling in love with him. I just didn't know how he felt. I was cooking when he showed up at my place and I could see the strain in his shoulders. At my questioning look and just held up his hand and shook his head.

"I received word from my son. He's getting married and wishes for me to be at the wedding."

I liked my lips as I tasted the sauce. "That's bad?" I asked this was the first time he's ever mentioned Draco.

"Yes. I feel…he hasn't spoken to me in six months. I believed he just no longer wished to have me in his life. Then this…I feel forgotten."

I turned the sauce heat down and wound my arms around his neck kissing his cheek.

"That's his lost. You're great. Oh look at this." I presented the dancing card from Maria.

"Congrats on making it past two months." Lucius read with an eyebrow raised. I loved that look. I took the card from him and stowed it in the drawer. He caught my hand before I could turn back to the food.

"What are we having? It smells delicious."

"Its just pasta. My favorite."

"I thought your favorite was ice cream." He jested and I smacked his shoulder.

"Ice cream is not a real food. And I'm out anyway."

He chuckled, "I'll go get some while dinner's cooking. And Hermione." I looked at him and leaned down to my ear, "I love you." And then he apparated out of the apartment. I could wipe the grin off my face for anything. My heart soared and I knew then I loved him too. Who gave a damn it had only been three months. It felt like a life time.

The food was done and Lucius showed just in time with my favorite choclate fudge brownie in hand. I kissed him and was sat in front of the tv to eat though we talked more than watched.

"So will you go. To the wedding I mean."

"Yes. I would very much like you to go with me."

I choked on pasta and looked at him with tearful eyes. I set down my plate and wrapped my arms around his neck.

" Of course. But make sure its okay with Draco first. When's the wedding?" I pulled back kissing him.

"This weekend. I'll ask him."

We cleaned up dinner and fell into my bed like always but he didn't take my clothes off.

"Are you upset with what I said?"

I rolled on top of him, "I love you too, you know. So no I'm not upset. I'm happy. You make me happy."

"Good." He said and then the clothes came off.

* * *

 _Four days later_

I had on another white dress very simple and matching white shoes. Lucius was in robes but the light kind, not to overbearing. We were seated in the audience together and I couldn't believe how many looks we were getting. They weren't hateful. Just curious. Draco greeted me briefly and then disappeared. When the ceremony started I could see that Draco and Daphne were very much in love and it made me wonder if I would have a day like this. I interlocked our fingers and held his hand in my lap. I saw a few women older than me giving me wistful looks. Lucius was an attractive man that's for sure. Anyone would say so. But he was mine and I made sure they knew that.

It was a beautiful wedding and I didn't see Narcissa until the very end with Draco and Daphne when they cut the cake. She met my eyes and to my astonishment she walked right over to us. Lucius stiffened but I remained calm. I wasn't someone easily intimidated. She stopped a foot away and held out her hand to me. I took it after a moment.

"I have to say it is…very pleasing to see you happy Lucius. And you too Hermione. I wish you the best." And then she was back to her son. Draco came over eventually and I was surprised when he wrapped his arms around his father but I was smiling. I knew how much Draco meant to Lucius even though he never said.

"I thought you didn't want to see me. I thought you blamed me for mother leaving." He said and I brought my hand to my mouth. This is what happens when people don't talk.

"That is my fault and only my fault. But its in the past. I hope…things will be better now."

Draco nodded to his father and then his eyes strayed to me and our interlocked hands.

"Its very unusual you know."

Lucius raised an eyebrow, "Really. I had no idea." I laughed and pushed him for being so rude. Draco's eyes popped at our antics and I smiled at him.

"He makes me happy, Draco."

"Good." He gave his father one last look before finding his bride. Lucius and I headed back to the manor and fell asleep in each others arms. My favorite place to be.

* * *

 _One week later_

I was cleaning up my apartment when I heard a knock. I opened the door and Draco was there panting and crying.

"My father had been in an accident. He's at st. mungos now." I didn't need to hear anything else and grabbed my coat. We made it there in two minutes flat and when I saw Lucius, my Lucius all broken and bruised I started to cry. I went to him and took his hand the only part of him not broken.

He opened his eyes and I smiled at him.

"Marry me." He said and I didn't stop to hesitate to thnk it through or anything else.

"Yes."

* * *

 _Three Months Later_

"Do you Lucius Malfoy take Hermione to be your wife?"

"I do."

"Do you Hermione Granger take Lucius to be your Husband?"

"I do."

"You may kiss the bride."

Cheers broke out and even Harry, Ron, and Ginny were here. I kissed my husband with everything I had and I heard Ron pretending to vomit. We turned to the crowd and I realized then that Maria really was the best at what she does. She gave me my someone that had been missing.


End file.
